Hypocrite
by Min Yora
Summary: Sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau Kim Min Seok menyukai seorang Kim Jong Dae. Dan ia juga tak cukup munafik untuk menyangkalnya. Eh apa benar begitu? EXO! ChenMin! Fluff! Short fic! Yaoi!


**A/N** : _Short_ Fic ini _request_ dari Akita Fisayu, yang diketik di tengah malam H-2 sebelum Ujian Sekolah. _Bravo_! *PLAK* jadi harap maklum kalau ceritanya kurang bagus. _Well_, dengan _publish_nya Fanfik ini, saya menyatakan saya benar-benar meng_hiatus_kan diri dari FFN sampai saatnya tiba. Buat Readers yang menanti-nantikan A Bastard, saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena belum bisa _publish _dekat-dekat ini. Tapi saya janji gak akan menelantarkan Fanfik itu ^_^v

**Warning** : _Yaoi,_ _typo_(s), cerita klise

**Disclaimer **: Saya tidak pernah mengklaim mereka sebagai milik saya.

* * *

**Hypocrite**

* * *

Cahaya matahari sore mulai memudar, digantikan oleh cahaya bulan yang temaram. Matahari baru beberapa menit yang lalu tenggelam di sebelah barat, dan kini waktu menunjukkan pukul enam lewat tiga puluh menit.

"Jong Dae-_ya_"

Chen dan Xiumin baru saja tiba di _dorm _sehabis menjadi bintang tamu di sebuah acara musik terkenal di Beijing. Mereka memang memilih untuk langsung pulang ketimbang ikut member yang lain untuk makan malam di sebuah restoran. Bukannya mereka tak lapar, tapi alasan sebenarnya Xiumin memilih pulang adalah karena ia lupa menjemur pakaiannya yang sekarang masih berada di dalam bak cuci. Sebagai teman yang baik, mau tak mau Chen menemaninya.

"Ada apa _hyung_?"

Chen mengalihkan pandangannya dari rak sepatu yang baru beberapa detik lalu disentuhnya, lalu menoleh ke arah Xiumin yang mengatupkan tangan sambil memandangnya dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Maaf ya, gara-gara aku kau jadi tidak bisa makan malam dengan yang lain"

Mendengarnya, Chen malah terkekeh pelan. Diletakannya sepasang sepatu kulit berwarna cokelat tua itu di tempatnya, lalu menutup pintu rak sepatu mereka.

"Apanya yang gara-gara kau?"

"Ah, jangan bertingkah seolah-olah aku tak bersalah. Sudah jelas-jelas tadi pagi kau sudah mengingatkanku untuk menjemur pakaian sebelum sarapan. Nyatanya aku malah membantu Yi Xing di dapur dan melupakan pakaian-pakaianku itu"

Chen hanya mengulum senyum seperti biasa. Terkadang _hyung_nya yang satu itu bisa sangat cerewet seperti ibu-ibu. Dengan gerakan sekali lompatan, Chen berhasil mengajak sepasang kakinya untuk berdiri. Gerakan yang bagus, Chen!

Xiumin terperangah. Belajar dari mana ia gerakan seperti itu?

"_Hyung_.."

Xiumin masih saja terdiam dengan tatapan mata terpesonanya, tak sadar jika Chen sudah berdiri di depan tubuhnya.

"Eh? Ada ap—"

_Tuk_

Satu detik. Dan seketika mata Xiumin membulat kesal.

"_Ya_! Jangan menyentil keningku!"

Tawa Chen makin kencang ketika melihat dua belah pipi bulan Xiumin yang memerah, seperti bakpao dengan olesan saus tomat di atasnya.

"Itu hukumanmu _hyung_! Dan.. oh iya, kau harus memasakanku makan malam" Lanjutnya sambil mengelus surai kecoklatan Xiumin, lembut.

Sementara Xiumin hanya menunduk malu dengan jantung yang berdebar.

Sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau Kim Min Seok menyukai seorang Kim Jong Dae. Dan ia juga tak cukup_ munafik_ untuk menyangkalnya. Kris, Tao, Lay, Luhan, bahkan sampai Suho pun sudah mengetahuinya. Ya, jangan salahkan Xiumin jika rahasia terlarangnya sampai bocor ke mana-mana. Salahkan saja _maknae_ EXO M yang terlalu polos untuk menjaga sebuah rahasia. Xiumin sendiri ragu, apakah Tao juga kelepasan bicara di hadapan Chen tentang perasan pribadinya itu. Ya, semoga saja tidak.

* * *

**Hypocrite**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Wah, masakanmu enak hyung!"

Xiumin tak bisa memberikan reaksi apa-apa, selain ucapan terima kasih pada Chen atas pujiannya. Ia tak menyangka kalau masakannya bisa cocok di lidah Chen. Minggu lalu ketika Tao minta dibuatkan telur goreng,_ maknae_ itu malah protes karena Xiumin terlalu banyak menaruh garam. Lalu Lay yang geleng-geleng kepala melihat Xiumin terlalu banyak memberikan taburan lada untuk sup ayam mereka, tadi pagi.

"Kapan-kapan, kau bisa memasakan makanan lain untukku kan?"

Xiumin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya pelan. Dalam hati ia bahagia bukan main. Memasakan makanan untuk Chen, terdengar seperti sebuah kalimat lamaran. Eh? Tidak, tidak! Jangan berhayal terlalu tinggi, Xiumin. Jangan pernah!

Chen tidak mungkin menyukainya kan? Oh, ayolah! Ia hanya seorang pria pelupa –walau tidak separah Lay- yang terkadang cerewet dan kekanakan. Chen tiidak mungkin menyukai yang seperti itu!

"Umm,_ hyung_.. kira-kira wanita idealmu itu seperti apa?"

Xiumin menghentikan kunyahannya. Mendadak ia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap wajah Chen yang sedang tersenyum seperti biasanya. Tuh kan! Ia menanyakan soal wanita ideal.

"Wanita.. apa katamu?"

"Wanita ideal, _hyung_. Sebagai seorang laki-laki, kau pasti punya tipe ideal kan?"

Xiumin menyambar gelasnya cepat, lalu meneguk airnya hingga habis dalam hitungan detik. Wanita ideal. Oh _my_! Ia bahkan hampir tak pernah memikirkan sosok wanita selain ibunya, semenjak ia menjadi _trainee_.

"Aku tidak tau" Jawabnya asal.

Dapat ia lihat dari sudut matanya, Chen menghela napas kecil.

Sementara Xiumin justru menunduk lesu. Hupft. Pupus sudah harapannya~ Chen menyukai wanita, bukan laki-laki. Sial. Seharusnya saat mengisi formulir audisi SMent, ia menuliskan wanita sebagai jenis kelaminnya. Eh? Kok jadi ngelantur sih!

Tapi serius. Xiumin belum pernah tertarik oleh wanita manapun melebihi batas kagum. Memang sih, ia sempat beberapa kali tertarik dengan wanita, bahkan mimpi basah pertamanya pun juga dengan seorang wanita. Namun sejak ia mengenal Chen di kehidupannya, segalanya terasa berbeda.

Sekali lagi ia tekankan. Benar. Benar. Berbeda.

Ia tak pernah berpikir bahwa ia akan jatuh cinta kepada seorang laki-laki. Menjadi seorang, ehem—homoseksual. Merasakan debaran yang begitu keras saat Chen berada di dekatnya. Merasakan panas yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya ketika Chen mengelus rambutnya. Dan merasakan sesuatu di bawah selangkangannya menjadi begitu tegak ketika melihat wajah Chen yang polos saat tertidur. Baiklah, yang terakhir benar-benar mesum. Tapi ini serius!

"Kau tak punya wanita ideal? Jangan-jangan kau.."

Oh tidak! Tidak! Jangan sampai Chen menebak dirinya sebagai homoseksual. Bisa-bisa Chen menjauh!

"Aku tidak tau seperti apa tipe idealku, bukan berarti aku menyukai seorang pria! Itu terlihat menjijikan, tau" Sergah Xiumin cepat, sebelum Chen sempat menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya.

Ups! Apa dia bilang?

Menjijikan? Baru saja ia bilang bahwa menjadi homoseksual itu menjijikan? Lalu selama ini ia anggap dirinya apa? Dasar _Munafik_!

"Hyung"

"Y-ya?"

"Tapi Yi Xing _ge_ menyukai Joon Myeon _hyung_"

Shit! Ia lupa kalau hubungan Lay dan Suho sudah seperti sepasang suami isteri. Dan.. ya Tuhan! Baru tadi pagi Kris bilang ia akan menyatakan cintanya pada Tao malam ini. Tak tau harus menjawab apa, Xiumin menelan ludahnya, gugup. Entah kenapa perasaannya jadi tidak enak.

"Ya, lalu?"

"Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Lagi-lagi Xiumin dibuatnya membeku. Batinnya bergejolak. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ia harus menjawabnya? Jika ia bilang ya, aku homoseksual! mungkin saja Chen akan menertawainya dan mengatainya sebagai seorang yang _munafik_. Tapi apakah ia bisa jamin pertanyaan Chen yang tadi adalah sebuah tanda-tanda yang baik?

"T-tidak"

"Tapi aku menyukaimu"

Dan seketika Xiumin merasakan seluruh tubuhnya memanas.

.

.

.

* * *

_Sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau Kim Min Seok menyukai seorang Kim Jong Dae. Dan ia juga tak cukup _munafik_ untuk menyangkalnya._

_Eh apa benar begitu?_

* * *

**END**

Gantung? Yess! *Author digantung berjamaah*

Maaf gak bisa buat yang bagus dan panjang, soalnya besok Yora mau UAS :'(

Ya, semoga FF ini bisa membayar hutang Yora buat Akita-chan xD

Dan maafin Yora juga karena gak bisa bikin _lime_ :(

Tinggalkan kritik dan komentar yang membangun jika diperlukan.


End file.
